Since the release of the Musical Instrument Digital Interface (or MIDI for short) in 1982, various electronic keyboard or musical instruments appear in succession. These musical instruments are very powerful in functions, and can realistically simulate performances of many different musical instruments. However, due to the nature of the keyboard type musical instruments, it is very difficult for such electronic musical instruments to simulate the performances of a rhythm guitar.